All I Need
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Todo está listo. La capilla, las damas de honor, el pastel, el novio y la novia. Pero ocurre un cambio de último momento, cuando la novia huye sin volver la vista atrás,y es que el hombre en el altar, no es con quien ella quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Adaptación.


**All I Need**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

Otra lágrima resbala por tu mejilla, pero la ignoras, otra vez.

Sigues subiendo el pequeño cierre del vestido, evitando mirarte al espejo.

No quieres hacerlo, no quieres que se convierta en una verdad.

El hermoso vestido blanco te queda perfecto, y luego de respirar hondo, te giras.

La imagen te golpea como una roca gigante en el estómago.

Aquella hermosa chica, aquella hermosa novia, que viste un despampanante vestido blanco, unos tacones altos, y un peinado demasiado elaborado, no eres tú.

No puedes ser tú.

Pero luego clavas tus ojos en los de aquella novia. Sus ojos son profundos posos, y te impacta notar toda la angustia y dolor que reflejan.

La realidad se estrella contra ti, y comprendes todo.

Te derrumbas en el suelo. Sin importarte el vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje ni el tiempo.

Derramas gruesas lágrimas, que empapan la delicada seda.

Te odias a ti misma por haber sido tan estúpida.

Odias a tus padres por presionarte a hacer esto.

Odias a tu futuro esposo por siquiera haberse interesado en la hija de su socio.

Y lo odias a él. Lo amas y lo odias.

Lo odias por haberse aparecido en tu vida, por haberte enamorado, por haberte abierto los ojos, por haberte mostrado el horror que era tu vida.

Y lo amabas, por ser tan sincero, tan dulce, tan atento, tan perfecto. Lo amas por ser simplemente… él.

Antes de conocerlo, pensabas que, a pesar de no vivir en el paraíso, tu vida no era un completo desastre.

Te casarías con un hombre guapo, rico y poderoso, y esta unión con uno de los principales socios de tu padre, mejoraría de sobremanera el capital de tu familia.

Sabías que no serias increíblemente feliz, pero no tampoco serías una desgraciada.

Pero todo cambió cuando él apareció en tu vida.

Él no era rico, ni poderoso. Era un simple estudiante de medicina, que trabajaba a medio tiempo en un café y vivía en un tiempo compartido junto con sus dos mejores amigos.

Pero todo eso no te importó, porque él era mucho más que eso.

Secas el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas, y tu corazón se estruja al recordar el día en el que te despediste de él.

Draco sabía que tú se casarías, y no le importó.

Te rogó de todas las formas posibles que te quedaras con él, y tú estuviste a punto de hacerlo.

Pero no lo hiciste.

El pánico te venció.

Tus padres te odiarían, perderías tu trabajo en la empresa de tu padre, tu hogar, lo perderías todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Y por esa cobardía estúpida le dijiste que no.

Le dijiste que no podías quedarte con él.

Que sería demasiado difícil.

Demasiado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió estruendosamente, y tu madre entró corriendo.

Te levantó del suelo en una exhalación, y te miró con reproche.

-¡No te arrepentirás ahora! ¡No le harás eso a tu padre, ni a Seamus! Ellos no se merecen esto, asique deja de ser tan egoísta por un maldito segundo y estira el vestido. Mira como lo has arrugado. Niña tonta.-Su voz chillona te lastimo, y bajaste la vista avergonzada.

Tu madre te giró torpemente para ajustar la cinta del vestido, y al darse vuelta, te topaste con la mirada compasiva de Luna, tu mejor amiga.

Esta se le acercó lentamente, y posó sus manos en tus hombros.

-No tienes que hacerlo-murmuro, hablando tan bajo como se lo permitía su vos, para que ella no la oyera-No estás obligada a hacerlo.

Les sonríes resignada y bajas la cabeza.

Ya estaba decidido.

No podía cambiar de opinión.

Tu madre te acomoda detrás de Luna, frente a la puerta de la iglesia, y le hace una seña a un hombrecillo vestido de blanco, que ingresa a la capilla casi corriendo.

Medio segundo después, notas las angelicales voces de un coro entonando la marcha nupcial al otro lado de la pesada puerta de roble.

Estas se abrieron de par en par, y Luna comenzó a caminar lentamente, como si te diera tiempo para salir corriendo.

Tu padre te esperaba a un lado de la puerta, y te sonríe forzadamente.

No le devuelves la sonrisa. No sabes cómo.

El pasillo parece hacerse cada vez más largo, mientras rezas por no caer.

Las lágrimas resbalan por tus mejillas, y la gente te mira emocionada, imaginando que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Cuando puedes divisar a Seamus al final del pasillo, tu corazón se detiene.

Él no era el hombre que tú quieres ver ahí.

Desde pequeña habías soñado por caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia del brazo de tu padre, hasta llegar al final, y encontrarte con el amor, la luz de su vida.

Te detienes en seco mientras tu mente intenta trabajar lo más rápido posible.

Si te vas ahora, tus padres no volverán a hablarte, perderás tu hogar, tu trabajo, y todo tu dinero.

Pero ganarías algo mucho más importante.

Ganarías a tu amor.

La gente de la capilla te mira asombrada, mientras tú comienzas a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

No te importa.

No te importa perder absolutamente todo.

Él era todo lo que necesitas.

-¿Qué diablos haces?-te pregunta tu padre en un murmullo, mientras comienzas a tomar los dobladillos del vestido en tus manos.

-Me voy-es tu única respuesta.

La respiración quema tu garganta.

El vestido se ajusta demasiado a tu cintura.

El sudor empapa tu cuello.

Pero no te importa. Sigues corriendo, porque sabes que no te equivocas.

La sonrisa que te dirigió Luna al salir corriendo de la iglesia te lo confirma.

Te detienes al llegar a la esquina de Howard St. Y Centre St.

Te quitas los zapatos, mientras recuperas el aliento.

Los peatones te miran divertidos, y tú los ignoras.

Giras en Hester St. Y te opas con un edificio muy alto, con la pintura algo descascarillada, que por completo desentona con la arquitectura de la zona.

Te acercas al portero, y presionas el pequeño botón del 3b.

-¡Diga!-la estruendosa voz de Blaise te recibe, y largas un suspiro.

-Blaise, soy yo. Hermione-tu voz suena agotada, y se produce un silencio al otro lado.

-¿Mione? ¿No deberías estar casándote?-lo pregunta como si casarse fuera una simple salida de compras, y tu sonríes brevemente.

-Cambio de planes. ¿Está Draco? –Que diga que sí. Por favor, que diga que si…

-Está trabajando, pequeña.-sueltas un suspiro de cansancio-¿Necesitas pasar? ¿Qué le deje algún recado de tu parte?

Casi ríes al imaginarse a Blaise dándole un beso a Draco, de parte suya.

-No, prefiero dárselo yo misma- Y sin más, vuelves a correr.

Tres cuadras más y llegarías junto a él.

Corres como una loca, y la gente pasa de mirarte divertida, a asustada.

Recorres las tres cuadras sin volver la vista atrás.

Corres hasta que divisas un viejo cartel que reza: "Joe's Coffee"

Te detienes torpemente, y espías por el amplio ventanal de vidrio.

Sueltas una carcajada cuando un muchacho rubio levanta la vista hacia ti, y al verte, derrama café sobre uno de los comensales.

Luego de una serie de disculpas y promesas de no cobrarle nada, Draco se apresura a salir del café.

Al verte allí, se detiene, a unos tres metro tuyos.

-Pensé que para este momento ya serías la "Sra. Finnigan"-su voz delata el desprecio que siente ante la idea.

-Lo hubiera hecho, pero me gusta más mi apellido.-respondes irónicamente.

Una sonrisa aflora en los labios del joven.

-Sabes que si haces esto, tu familia te lo quitará ¿Verdad?-pregunta dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Entonces… ¿Tú me podrías dar el tuyo?-le preguntas inocentemente, caminando lento hacia él.

-Lo haría encantado-responde el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos se encuentran.

Lo abrazas como si la vida se te fuera en ello, y sientes un increíble alivio en tu pecho.

Estás con él.

La pesadilla ha pasado.

Draco te sostiene por la cintura, mientras tú casi lo ahorcas con tus pequeños brazos.

Entierras tu cara en su cuello, y vuelves a olfatear aquel penetrante aroma suyo, a colonia masculina, café y madera.

-Te amo-lo oyes susurrar.

-Y yo te amo a ti-solo eso te queda por responder.-Amor… ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Creo que tengo una goma de mascar en mi pie-él suelta una suave risa ante tu comentario, y estampa sus labios en los tuyos.

Y comprendes, que eso es todo lo que necesitabas.

* * *

_**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**_

_**Bueeeeeeeeeeno…acá les dejo un nuevo one-shot, hecho en una tarde, el cual no me decidia si publicar o no.**_

_**Se que tengo varias cuentas pendientes con mis otras historias, pero en cuanto esta idea vino a mi cabeza, no pude evitar escribirla.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Besotes.**_

_**Emma :D**_

* * *

_Bueno, aquí tenemos más de , lamento mucho no haberlo hecho antes…_

_Con amor,_

_Old Brown Shoe :3_


End file.
